


You’re in luck!

by Anonymous



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, No piss drinking though! That's a no from me lol, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermann finally gets the blowjob he's been dying for, but before he can even enjoy it, a more pressing matter reveals itself.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	You’re in luck!

Hermann groans. “Newton, slow down for a moment.”

Newt does not, in fact, slow down. He smiles around the head of Hermann’s cock before diving back in and tonguing at his slit.

And it feels so good that Hermann half forgets why he ever wanted Newton to stop in the first place. He leans back into the couch and for a few blissful seconds, all he knows is the warm, wet pressure of Newton’s mouth, and the building pleasure he feels bubbling up from his core. 

But before he can even savor it, that _other_ pressure starts to make itself known again, and he finds himself focusing more on the ache in his bladder than the ache in his cock. 

He lays a gentle hand on Newton’s shoulder and nudges him away ever so lightly. “Wait, Newton,” he gasps, mortified already. “Please, just stop for a moment.” 

Newton pulls back with an undignified slurp. “What’s up, dude?”

Hermann blushes and looks away. He focuses his gaze on his chalkboards across the room so he doesn't have to make eye contact with Newton. He’s never been more embarrassed in his life. After years of pining, he finally gets in Newton’s pants (or rather, Newton gets in his), and he has to take a godforsaken piss halfway through. 

There’s no good way to phrase it. “I have to-” he sighs. “I have to _relieve_ myself. I’m so sorry, Newton.” He detangles his hand from the fabric at Newton’s shoulder (had he really been gripping that hard?) and starts to pull away. “I'm just going to run down the hall. I’ll be back in a moment, if you’re not, if you’re not opposed to, well...” he trails off, too mortified to ask his lab-partner-turned-bed-partner if he’d be willing to finish sucking him off after such a humiliating interruption. 

Newt rubs his hands along Hermann’s thighs and frowns a little. “Why can’t you go here?” 

Hermann’s brow furrows in confusion. The lab doesn’t have its own restroom...? The nearest is several doors down the hall. Hermann looks to the emergency shower-- out of order, as it has been since Newton clogged the drain up last week with a particularly nasty kaiju sample. There is a sink on Newton’s side of the lab, but as usual, it’s full to the brim with filthy glassware. 

Newt follows his gaze. “Ah! I’ve got it!” He claps his hands together, stands up, and runs to his desk. Hermann’s too stunned to move. He’s back in a moment with an old towel, presumably one of the ones he keeps around for the showers he takes regularly in the lab when the communal bathrooms are occupied. 

He kneels back in front of Hermann, who's been frozen in place, and holds the towel up to the front of Hermann’s crotch. “Here, I need to wash it anyway.”

Hermann groans when he realizes what Newton intends for him to do. “Newton, I can’t.”

“Why not?” Newt says, “it’s no big deal. Desperate times!” Hermann must not look convinced, because he leans in closer and whispers. “Plus it’s kinda hot, dude. Not gonna lie. You? Making a mess?” He grins and reaches for Hermann’s cock, which has softened a bit, but is still very much interested and poking out of his unbuttoned slacks. 

Hermann is beyond wary, but the brush of Newton’s hand on his cock short-circuits his higher brain function. He just wants Newton's mouth back on him, and he wants it as soon as possible. “Fine,” he says, “but you’re not holding it.” 

Newt hands the towel over with a grin and leans back on his heels, giving Hermann a bit of space. 

Hermann adjusts himself so that he's sitting at the very front of the couch, and brings the towel to the front of his pants. He blushes as he wriggles his slacks down further and gingerly wraps the tip of his cock within the folds of the fabric. 

With an affirming nod from Newton, he tries his best to go, but he finds he's too worked up, too embarrassed. 

"It's okay," Newton says gently, reaching out to brush Hermann's pant leg in a soothing gesture. "It's fine, Herm. Let it all out."

Hermann closes his eyes and wills himself to relax. After a moment, he hears rather than feels a small leak splash out of him and into the waiting towel.

He and Newt both gasp in unison. He pushes again, and a second spill gushes forth. 

_This is easy enough_ , Hermann realizes, finally. And with that, he fully lets go into the towel. This time, now that he's started, he can't stop. The tea he's been drinking all day has caught up with him, and there's nothing he can do to hold back the flow as it pours through the fabric.

He's so caught up in how good it feels that the wetness seeping through the fabric and to his hand comes as a surprise. He opens his eyes and adjusts the towel so he's releasing into an unsoaked portion, and allows himself the indulgence of a little groan. 

He hears a whimper come from Newton and looks up to see him blushing bright red and rubbing furiously atop the tent in his own pants. 

"Newton," he chokes out, unsure what to say but feeling more turned on than he's ever been in his life. "C-come here." 

Newt springs forward, overeager, nearly into Hermann's lap. In his enthusiasm, he bumps Hermann's hand that is holding the now-soaked towel, and a splash of wetness flies out and hits the front of his too-tight jeans. 

He instantly lets out a groan. "Hermann," he begs, "Hermann, do it on my lap." 

The towel is soaked through anyway, and piss is already starting to leak onto the concrete floor. 

He's whining now. "Hermann, come on, piss on my cock." He's unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his boxer-covered cock out. There's already a wet spot growing on the front of the fabric. 

Hermann's too far gone to overanalyze this. He drops the towel to the floor and positions himself so that the last few spurts land on the front of Newton's boxers. 

Newt shudders and lets out a drawn-out moan. The second Hermann's half-hard cock stops dripping, Newton's taking him in again, all the way down his throat until his nose is buried in the hair at the base of Hermann's cock. He moans again as Hermann starts thickening in his mouth. 

In what feels like seconds, Hermann is back to where he was before they'd been interrupted. Except now, somehow, it's even better. Newton's bobbing his head in time with masterful strokes of his hand, taking him so deep he's got tears in his eyes. Hermann notices he's frantically tugging on his own cock with his other hand. 

He finds himself moaning Newton's name before he can stop himself.

Newt looks up, cheeks still flushed, eyes glassy and pupils blown. He's the most beautiful thing Hermann's ever seen, and he spills himself into his mouth before he can even mumble out a warning. 

Newt swallows it without even a hiccup in his own technique, and then rests his head on Hermann's thigh while he brings himself quickly to his own orgasm. 

They both stay there in comfortable silence for a while, catching their breath. Hermann has to fight the urge to close his eyes and settle back into the couch cushions. He's never been so spent in his life. 

"So," Newt finally says, not lifting his head from where it rests on Hermann's leg, "I hope that wasn't too bad for you, because that was the hottest ten minutes of my life."

"Hmm?" Hermann responds, only just barely surfacing from his post-orgasm daze.

"Did you like it?"

"The piss or the blowjob?" Hermann asks, suppressing an urge to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the question.

"Both, I guess," Newt shrugs. 

"I don't know," Hermann says, allowing sarcasm to seep into his tone. "I still think it was a bit messy."

Newt sighs happily. "Come on, dude. You love messy. I mean, you love _me_ , and I'm about as messy as they come."

Hermann smiles, knowing Newton isn't looking. "I suppose you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you at least laughed at the punny title ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
